


Cenicienta

by Payaso_Dramatico



Category: All Hail King Julien, Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payaso_Dramatico/pseuds/Payaso_Dramatico
Summary: || Alternative Universe - Human ||Skipper, un agente encubierto, trabaja en la casa de una familia que es dueña de una empresa farmacéutica con el fin de encontrar información sobre las recientes desapariciones.Cenicienta es una señorita hermosa, amable, talentosa y delicada, eso es lo que piensa Julien. Desde su punto de vista ella es perfecta, lo que él no sabe es que en realidad Cenicienta es un hombre y no cualquier hombre, sino que se trata de Skipper, un joven a quien Julien considera un torpe que quiere hacerse el importante con su falso entrenamiento militar y misiones secretas imaginarias.
Relationships: Crimson (All Hail King Julien)/King Julien XIII, Doris/Kowalski (Madagascar), Dr. Blowhole/Kowalski (Madagascar), Echo & Vincent Nightray, King Julien XIII & Skipper, King Julien XIII/Skipper, Kowalski & Rico (Madagascar), Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

—... y así fue como la hermosa muchacha fue obligada a cocinar, lavar y hacer toda la limpieza. Tanto trabajó que su nombre pasó a ser Cenicienta, pues sus ropas siempre estaban llenas de cenizas de la chimenea —Manfredi esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras observaba a Skipper, quien estaba trapeando el piso—. Ella era odiada por-...

—¡Ya basta! —interrumpió Skipper lanzándole el trapeador. Manfredi intentó esquivarlo, pero el objeto llegó a golpearle en las manos, obligándolo a soltar el libro que estaba leyendo—. Estás siendo casi tan insoportable como cola anillada.

—Señorita Cenicienta —recogió el libro—, ¿No cree que está siendo un poco agresiva últimamente? —le entregó el trapeador.

—Deja de llamarme así —dijo molesto.

—Skipper, deberías seguir ocultando tu voz masculina. Si alguien te llega a escuchar estarás en problemas.

—Y si alguien te ve aquí estaremos en problemas. Eres el jefe de policía, no entres a una casa sin permiso.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Al fin estás entendiendo.

—Eso es un poco grosero después de todo el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para entrar sin ser visto y poder leerte este cuento —señaló al libro—. Esas chicas de las que me contaste se parecen a las hermanastras de la protagonista.

—Becky y Stacy —murmuró molesto poniendo sus manos en forma de puño.

Ambos miraron la puerta al escuchar pasos acercándose, Skipper alarmado volteó hacia Manfredi, el jefe de policía miro rápidamente a su alrededor y al no encontrar donde esconderse corrió subiendo las escaleras.

—Bienvenida señorita Stacy —Skipper saludó a la pelirroja fingiendo una sonrisa—. Creí que se irían a cenar. ¿Desea que le prepare algo?

—No quiero tu horrenda comida, regresé porque hace demasiado frio —se cruzó de brazos—. ¡¿Qué estás esperando, sirvienta?! ¡Tráeme mi abrigo!

—Enseguida —Skipper empezó a subir la escalera, pero se detuvo agarrándose de la baranda al ser empujado. Tuvo que contar mentalmente para no responderle a Stacy y arruinar su misión.

—Mejor iré yo —dijo pasando al lado de Skipper—. Cenicienta, eres demasiado lenta.

Skipper la siguió hasta la habitación, le preocupaba que Stacy pudiera ver a Manfredi. La habitación es amplia, las paredes son de color anaranjado oscuro y los muebles blancos. En una de las paredes hay varias imágenes de artistas, Skipper solo pudo distinguir a dos: Julien Armitt y la increíblemente famosa actriz Miranda Regnard.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —Stacy sacó su abrigo del ropero.

—Yo... creí que había dejado aquí la escoba.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Skipper se quedó en el segundo piso mientras observaba a Stacy bajar por las escaleras.

—Cenicienta —Stacy se paró al lado de la cubeta—, Deberías ser más cuidadosa —pateó la cubeta derramando el agua—. Si sigues haciendo estos desastres accidentalmente, demorarás más de lo que pensabas.

Skipper esperó a que Stacy salga de la casa para luego gritar por el enojo, quitarse el pañuelo blanco que llevaba en la cabeza y patearlo hacia la pared, respiró profundamente durante pocos segundos y al calmarse empezó a buscar a Manfredi. Entró a la habitación de Becky, buscó detrás las cortinas, muebles y debajo de la cama, pero no lo encontró, luego fue a la habitación del señor Andrew, tampoco encontró a Manfredi. Decidió dejar de buscar a su amigo y seguir trabajando, así que entró a la oficina de Andrew que era lo único que le faltaba limpiar aparte de volver a trapear la sala.

—¿Ya se fue? —preguntó Manfred saliendo detrás del estante.

—Afirmativo.

—¿Enserio crees que los Wagner estén detrás de las desapariciones? —pasó al lado de Skipper y se recostó en la pared.

—Ata cabos, los Wagner y su empresa farmacéutica llegaron al país y al poco tiempo empezaron las desapariciones, además Andrew es médico y su actitud es muy misteriosa. Estoy convencido de que ellos están detrás de todo esto.

—Creo que sacas conclusiones apresuradas.

—Ya verás que tengo razón.

—¿Cenicienta? —la joven acababa de llegar a la oficina.

—¡Arlene! —Skipper se paró frente a ella obstaculizándole el camino. Manfredi solo tuvo la opción de esconderse detrás de la puerta—. No la escuché llegar.

—Decidí no ir a cenar —se sacó los auriculares—. Vine porque me olvidé mi celular y estoy por irme al cine. Me pareció escuchar que hablabas con alguien.

—Ah, E-eso —temió que ella haya escuchado toda su conversación—. A veces hablo sola.

—Por un momento creí escuchar la voz de dos hombres, pero estaba escuchando música a máximo volumen, debí oír mal —rió—. ¿Viste I Like To Move It?

—Sí, esa película es muy conocida, sus canciones fueron pegadizas.

—Me gustó la trama del rey torpe que se mete en problemas, pero lo que más me gustó fue la música —puso la canción más conocida de la película en su celular—. Eso es lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Te conté que conozco a ese actor?

—¿Conoce a Julien? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco preocupado, si Julien llegara a esa casa cuando está trabajando podría reconocerlo y arruinarlo todo.

—Lo conozco por Becky y Stacy, los vi juntos algunas veces. Por las miradas creo que ellas están interesadas en Julien.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. No me sorprende, él es apuesto, millonario y tiene muchas fans. ¿A ti te parece apuesto? ¿Saldrías con él si tuvieras la oportunidad?

Skipper ya podía visualizar mentalmente a Manfredi riéndose por lo que le acababan de preguntar. Skipper sabe que Julien tiene demasiadas fans y que también hay varias personas que lo critican, pensó que si él daba una respuesta negativa la conversación demoraría más y aunque le agrada Arlene, prefiere no interactuar mucho con ella porque podría ser descubierto.

—Sí creo que es apuesto, pero no me llama mucho la atención.

—¿Entonces qué artista te gusta?

Esa no era la respuesta correcta. Skipper prácticamente no sabía nada sobre artistas, como agente encubierto estaba demasiado ocupado como para estar pendiente de las celebridades, también estaba el hecho de que ese no era un tema de su interés.

—No lo sé, quizás Julien, sí, es guapo, supongo que saldría con él si pudiera —habló rápidamente sintiéndose nervioso, Arlene parecía querer avanzar y entrar más a la oficina, si seguía así Manfredi sería descubierto—, Y... ¿A qué hora empieza tu película?

—A las ocho. Oh no, ya es tarde —dijo Arlene mirando la hora en su celular—. Tengo que irme —caminó apresuradamente hacia las escaleras.

—Así que... —Manfredi salió de su escondite—, ¿Julien es guapo y saldrías con él si pudieras? —rió. Skipper puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando Skipper terminó de limpiar, él y Manfredi caminaron hacia su casa.

—Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, fue muy arriesgado.

—Sí, creo que se acabaron las visitas.

—Y su tonta broma podría ser mi ruina, ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre ponerme de nombre Cenicienta?! Se supone que debo mantener un perfil bajo, ¿cómo lo lograría con ese nombre?

—Ah eso, fue idea de Johnson.

—Andrew por poco me descubre.

—Solo estaba extrañado por el nombre. Una vez conocí a un señor que se llamaba Hércules, existen nombres raros, relájate.

—Y encima tengo que soportar los malos tratos de esas chicas.

—Cenicienta Smith —dijo pensativo—. Me parece que no suena mal, creo que Cenicienta Gallagher sería mejor, pero no puedes usar tu verdadero apellido.

—Cenicienta —repitió—. ¡¿En qué estaban pensando?! ¿Acaso creen que existe alguien tan estúpido como para creer que uno se llama así, sin sospechar o hacer alguna pregunta al respecto?

—Hola Pingüino —Julien se paró frente a ellos y saludó animadamente usando el apodo—. ¿Quién es la chica? Se parece un poco al pingüino mandón.

—Ella es Cenicienta, es una vieja amiga que acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

—Cenicienta, qué hermoso nombre —besó la mano de la supuesta joven. Skipper se contuvo para no empujarlo bruscamente—. Mi nombre es Julien Armitt Rakotomalala,  
encantado de conocerte. Seguramente me has visto en películas.

Skipper se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado de que Julien no lo haya reconocido. Pensó que si quería que continúe así, su actitud con Julien debe ser diferente a como suele ser normalmente.

—Sé quién es usted —forzó una sonrisa—. Me gustó su papel en I Like To Move It, realmente mostró su talento en el canto y baile —dijo lo que en realidad pensaba, pero que nunca diría siendo Skipper.

—Esta chica sí sabe de apreciación artística —dijo Julien abrazando a Skipper por los hombros—. ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?

—Yo...

—¡Ella no puede! —Manfredi intervino y apartó a Skipper de Julien—. Tenemos prisa, adiós —ambos caminaron alejándose de Julien.

—Por un momento creí que me descubriría —habló Skipper.

—Yo también —suspiró aliviado—. Olvidé mencionarlo, Kowalski llamó hace unos minutos, parece muy emocionado en mostrarnos su nuevo invento.  
—Espero que esta vez no explote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En wattpad, en la cuenta de Rico_ThePenguin publicaré "Pequeños Tenientes" que tratará sobre lo que ocurre con los personajes antes de "Cenicienta" y al terminar esto escribiré "Hipnotista" que será lo que ocurre después.


	2. Chapter 2

Maurice se sentía exhausto, aquella mansión era muy grande como para que solo haya dos sirvientes. Mort es demasiado lento, prácticamente solo lavaba la ropa, salía a comprar algunos alimentos y preparaba Smoothies cuando Julien se lo pedía. El resto lo tenía que hacer Maurice, limpiar en los dos pisos, cocinar y tratar de evitar que Julien se meta en problemas, lo último no estaba en su contrato, pero lo hacía porque después de trabajar allí durante años se volvió su mejor amigo.

Después de terminar de limpiar la sala de baile entró a la habitación de Julien. La habitación era amplia, los muebles eran de color madera, había una tela blanca arriba de la cama amarrada a unos palos que eran envueltos en hojas artificiales, en el espaldar de la cama estaba la imagen de un lémur de cola anillada, había una ventana grande que hacía que el cuarto se vea iluminado, las cortinas eran de color mostaza y una pintura de un paisaje selvático abarcaba toda una pared. Aquella habitación no era muy diferente a como era el cuarto del padre de Julien llamado Barty, quien estaba obsesionado con Madagascar y hace años fue allí para aprender el idioma malgache, pero al poco tiempo de conocer a Julienne se enamoró de ella y terminó quedándose en ese país más tiempo de lo que pensaba, Julien nació en Madagascar.

Maurice se enteró de aquello porque trabaja en esa casa desde que era un adolescente. En ese entonces sus padres también trabajaban en la mansión, pero luego se jubilaron y se fueron, quedando él para hacer los quehaceres con ayuda de otros sirvientes (quienes poco a poco fueron renunciando) y cuidar de Julien que en ese tiempo era un niño. Los padres de Julien casi nunca estaban en casa, si no viajaban, se iban a alguna fiesta con sus amigos, así que Maurice fue como un hermano mayor para Julien o como un niñero, siempre cuidándolo, preocupándose por su educación y percatándose de que no haga amistad con personas problemáticas.

Mientras limpiaba escuchó a Julien quejarse, lo observó disimuladamente, Julien estaba recostado sobre su cama, apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, tenía una mirada triste mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Maurice no hizo ningún comentario y siguió limpiando hasta que volvió a escuchar a Julien quejarse, Maurice comprendió que algo molestaba a Julien y los quejidos indicaban que quería hablar sobre ello.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó resignado. Aunque son amigos, a veces no estaba de humor como para escuchar los problemas de Julien, además la mayoría de las veces solo se trataba de su disgusto por alguna crema, champú o de un final decepcionante de algún programa de televisión.

—Es Zoe. Acabo de hablar con ella por teléfono, terminó conmigo.

—Lo lamento —ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Maurice aprovechó para hablar sobre otro asunto que le preocupaba hace semanas—. Esos guardias que usted contrató...

—¿Clover y Sabio? ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

—Clover se ve dedicada a su trabajo, pero Sabio está casi todo el tiempo meditando, así no protegerá la mansión.

—No te preocupes por eso, a pesar de estar mucho tiempo meditando con los ojos cerrados Sabio parece tener un sexto sentido, una vez notó mi presencia cuando estaba a dos metros atrás de él.

—Entiendo.

—¿Por qué ninguna chica me quiere? Solo salen conmigo por ser famoso y millonario, al poco tiempo terminan la relación y no de una manera muy amable, ¿Acaso soy tan insoportable? —mientras hablaba sentía un nudo en la garganta, pensó que con Zoe sería diferente, pero resultó ser igual a sus anteriores noviazgos.

—No eres insoportable —Maurice empezó a hablar tratando de consolarlo, Julien lo miró atentamente—. Tienes amigos que realmente te estiman. Quizás deberías estar un poco más relajado, olvídate del tema por un tiempo. El amor podría llegar cuando menos te lo esperas.

—¿Qué amigos? —preguntó desganado, notó que la mayoría de personas con las que suele relacionarse solo se le acercan por su dinero o por ser hijo de la famosa actriz Julienne Rakotomalala y del productor de películas llamado Barty Armitt.

—Aparte de Mort y yo está Marlene, Stacy, Becky, Fred, Arlene-...

—Stacy y Becky solo me hablan por ser un artista.

—Uhm... también están esos jóvenes a quienes suele llamar pingüinos.

Por un segundo Julien se preguntó si él y Maurice se referían a las mismas personas, para él es evidente que los pingüinos no lo consideran un amigo, solo es un conocido a quien suelen tolerar. Recordar eso hizo que se sienta más triste que antes, la mayoría de veces que los visitaba notaba que lo miraban serios o con el ceño fruncido, Skipper parecía el más molesto, Julien se acercó a ellos intentando ser su amigo, pero parecía que solo logró que Skipper lo detestara, había momentos en los que se llevaban bien, pero luego volvían a discutir.

Julien creyó que al desahogarse y hablar con Maurice habría algún cambio respecto a su problema y a su estado de ánimo, y de alguna manera no se equivocó, antes pensaba en Zoe y se sentía triste, ahora pensaba en Zoe y en Skipper, y se sentía más triste.

—Así como existen tantos artefactos que hacen la vida del hombre más simple, si tan solo hubiera uno que me ayude con-... —Julien no completó su oración al recordar algo. Tal vez el artefacto que necesita sí existe, quizás algún genio lo creó, y él conoce a un genio—. ¡Lo tengo! —exclamó levantándose rápidamente y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que hará? —preguntó preocupado, cuando veía aquella expresión no ocurría algo bueno.

—Maurice, me has dado una excelente idea.

—¿Se refiere a concentrarse en otras cosas y esperar a que llegué la chica indicada?

—Claro que no —dijo luego de reír—. Tomaré prestado uno de los inventos de Kowalski —salió rápidamente sin darle tiempo de hablar a Maurice.

Al salir de la mansión Julien se subió a su auto y condujo hasta la casa de Skipper sabiendo que ellos suelen reunirse allí y que Kowalski dejaba la mayoría de sus inventos en la oficina. Logró entrar a la casa burlando el sistema de seguridad y fue directamente a la oficina. Se sorprendió al no encontrar ningún invento de Kowalski, esta vez las cajas del estante estaban vacías, volteó hacia el escritorio y sintió curiosidad al ver varios papeles y portafolios, notó que la mayoría de los papeles eran sobre las desapariciones que hubo últimamente, no le sorprendió sabiendo que Manfredi y Johnson son policías, dejó los papeles y Salió de la oficina para seguir buscando los inventos.

Después de veinte minutos, Julien se estaba dando por vencido, había buscado en la sala de entrenamiento, el laboratorio, la habitación de Skipper y el cuarto de huéspedes, hasta había buscado en el baño y no encontró ningún invento de Kowalski. Volvió a observar la decoración, pasaron tres meses desde la última vez que entró a esa casa y no había cambiado en nada, la decoración era tan aburrida como la recordaba, paredes blancas y muebles negros, el mismo cuadro insípido con la pintura en blanco y negro que colgaba en la pared de la sala, solo le faltaba revisar la biblioteca.

Fue la primera vez que entraba ahí, era una pieza pequeña, había un estante de madera lleno de libros, tan alto que estaba por llegar hasta el techo y una mesa con cuatro sillas. En la mayoría de los cuadernos había títulos con palabras que no comprendía, supuso que eran sobre física o química, un libro delgado de color guinda le llamó la atención ya que era el único que no tenía título, quiso tomarlo, pero no pudo, era como si el libro estuviera pegado al estante, inclinó el libro hacia delante y asustado se agarró fuertemente del estante al sentir que el piso se movía, la pared donde estaba el estante se volteó y Julien terminó en otra pieza de la casa. El espacio era más pequeño que el de la biblioteca, las paredes eran de piedra, había un televisor y un sofá. Al observar mejor notó la puerta secreta que estaba en el suelo, después de bajar agarrándose de los fierros que estaban unidos a la pared, miró el entorno, todas las paredes eran de piedra y los inventos estaban sobre pequeñas mesas cuadradas. Al escuchar la voz de Kowalski se escondió detrás de una pared.

—Quise mostrárselo ayer, pero hubo unas fallas y necesité horas para arreglarlo.

—¿Y bien, Kowalski? ¿Qué es lo que dijiste que podría ayudar con mi investigación? —habló Skipper.

—Esto —apartó la tela roja que cubría su invento.

—¿Un pinganillo y un control? —preguntó Johnson.

—Con esto podrás leer las mentes.

—Me gusta —dijo Skipper.

Julien notó que ellos no tenían la intención de irse pronto y en el caso de que lo hicieran no tenía donde esconderse, cuando regresaran hacia la escalera lo verían, no tenía otra opción, tendría que convencerlos para que le presten ese invento. Se alejó de la pared y caminó sigilosamente hacia Skipper.

—¡Hola pingüinos!

—¡Ahh! —Skipper gritó asustado—. ¡Cola anillada! Explica esta intrusión inesperada.

—Es urgente —juntó sus manos en forma de súplica—. Lo necesito - señaló el nuevo invento de Kowalski.

—No —dijo Skipper—. Ahora Kowalski, ¿En qué estábamos?

—Por favor —Julien suplicó.

—No es un juguete, lo necesitamos para algo de alta prioridad.

—¡Tengo un grave problema! —dijo dramáticamente. Skipper puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Manfredi.

—No les agrado a las chicas.

—No solo a las chicas —Skipper volteó hacia Kowalski—. Ahora necesito que me expliques cómo se-...

—Mis novias nunca me han querido —interrumpió Julien—. Por eso necesito su invento, así sabré qué es lo que piensan de mí y no perderé el tiempo en relaciones unilaterales.

—Este artefacto es muy importante, no podemos prestártelo —dijo Skipper—. Kowalski, explícame cómo funciona.

Mientras Kowalski le explicaba a Skipper las diferentes funciones del control y cómo hacer para no escuchar varios pensamientos a la vez, Julien aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos para llevarse el invento.

—¡Ya no está! —Manfredi señaló hacia la mesa.

—No sonó ninguna alarma —habló Kowalski.

—¿Cómo es que Julien siempre puede burlar el sistema de seguridad? —dijo Johnson.

—Julien —Skipper murmuró molesto poniendo sus manos en forma de puño—. Vámonos muchachos, encontrémoslo antes de que haga alguna tontería.

[...]

—¿Qué te parece si paso por ti esta noche? —preguntó Julien a la chica rubia que estaba sentada frente a él.

Julien marcaba al azar los botones del control, lo único que escuchaba eran varios murmullos hasta que presionó un botón azul y pudo escuchar mejor.

"Es lindo, lástima que sea un idiota" — escuchó cuando el control apuntó hacia la rubia.

—¡No soy un idiota!

—¿Qué? —la chica lo miró desconcertada.

—Quiero decir... —habló nervioso, no quería que se entere que estaba escuchando sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué tienes en la oreja? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada —inconscientemente se levantó y al darse cuenta que el control ahora estaba a simple vista lo sostuvo con las manos colocadas detrás de su espalda—. Yo... no tengo nada —fingió una sonrisa.

"Estaría dispuesta a salir con él con tal de ir a su mansión" —escuchó el pensamiento de una de las chicas que estaban sentadas en la mesa de al lado. Julien retrocedió y accidentalmente presionó el botón morado.

"Me pregunto si saldría con este tipo por un tiempo también me haría famosa"

"Su actuación no es la gran cosa, seguramente si no fuera por su madre sería un don nadie"

"Se cree el de mucho cuando no es más que un simple estúpido"

—Tú ni siquiera me conoces —le dijo a la mesera que opinaba mal de él, y sin saber cómo detener aquel artefacto siguió escuchando pensamientos ofensivos y de chicas interesadas en su dinero o en la fama—. ¡Ustedes son horribles! Lo único que hacen es prejuzgar o ser interesadas.

—¿Por qué se comporta así?

—¿Qué es lo que tiene en la oreja?

—Lo que dijo, él está que escucha nuestros pensamientos.

—Ese maldito.

—¡Ahh!

Julien gritó y corrió al ver que varias chicas enojadas avanzaban rápidamente hacia él, en el camino se le cayó el control, quiso regresar para recuperarlo, pero las chicas pasaron por encima del objeto y lo rompieron, Julien se tropezó y al caer una chica logró golpearle con la cartera en la cabeza haciendo que el aparato se le caiga de la oreja, Julien se levantó rápidamente y siguió corriendo aun después de ver un carro de policía detenerse cerca y a Manfredi y Johnson salir del vehículo. Cuando pasó al lado del restaurante donde trabaja Marlene sintió que alguien lo jaló del brazo haciéndolo entrar al local.

—Skipper —dijo sintiéndose aliviado, él siempre venía a sacarlo de apuros.

—Ellos ya están tratando de calmar a esas chicas, ahora entrégamelo —extendió la mano esperando a que le devuelvan el artefacto.

—Este... sobre eso...

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Kowalski.

—Se me cayó en el camino, debe estar destrozado.

—¡No! —exclamó Kowalski—. ¡¿Sabes cuánto demoré en crearlo?!

—Las chicas deben estar dementes —dijo Skipper molesto—. Si yo fuera una ni por todo el dinero soportaría a alguien como tú. Ríndete en lo de conseguir a una chica que te ame, nadie podría soportar a alguien como tú.

A Skipper le pareció extraño que Julien no haya respondido y que tenga una expresión triste en su rostro, era diferente a como solía comportarse, decidió ignorarlo, él y Kowalski dieron media vuelta y salieron del restaurante.


	3. Chapter 3

—Es muy extraño —habló Kowalski entrando a la oficina del jefe de policía—. Revisé el cadáver, fue torturado, tiene cicatrices y moretones. Ha sido inyectado muchas veces, tiene demasiadas marcas en la espalda.

—¿Alguien que fue torturado hasta la muerte? No me parece muy extraño —dijo Manfredi.

—El sujeto murió de un paro cardiaco. Le inyectaron dos sustancias, una de ellas aumenta la agresividad, pero la otra no pude identificarla.

—Quizás Francis sabe qué sustancia es.

—Pff... soy mucho más listo que él.

—¿Al menos le preguntaste?

—Sí lo hice, tampoco sabe qué sustancia es —miró el tubo de ensayo que contenía la sangre—. No puedo saber sus efectos.

—Esto tal vez esté relacionado con el Reptil —Manfredi pensó en voz alta recordando su último encuentro con aquel criminal.

—¿El Reptil? ¿Qué tendría que ver William Miller con ese caníbal?

—¿Qué tal si no fue coincidencia que nos encontráramos con él?

—¿Quieres decir que se lo quería comer? Es probable.

—No, quizás intentaba evitar que encontremos al cadáver.

—¿Crees que el Reptil trabaja para el secuestrador? Él solo mata y come gente, dudo que trabaje para alguien —Kowalski miró hacia Johnson, quien llevaba minutos callado—. ¿En qué tanto piensas?

—En los raros sucesos que han ocurrido —habló Johnson—. Un caníbal extremadamente fuerte y ágil que tiene el rostro desfigurado, la tortura de William Miller y la desaparición de un asesino después de ser arrestado.

—Un asesino desaparecido —dijo Kowalski pensativo—. ¿Estás hablando de ese tal Rico? Eso fue hace sesenta años, no tiene nada que ver con esto. Y la conexión del Reptil con el cadáver me parece poco probable, además como William Miller no tuvo familiares ni amigos no fue reportado y no sabemos cuándo fue secuestrado.

[...]

Horas después Skipper, Kowalski, Manfredi, Johnson se encontraban en Birch Coffee, la cafetería a la cual acostumbraban a ir hace años. Esta vez fueron acompañados por Francis, los cinco jóvenes se sentaron en los bancos que estaban frente a la ventana, Skipper pidió café expreso y churros, Kowalski, café americano y donas mientras Manfredi, Johnson y Francis pidieron café capuchino.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy trabajando en esa casa, Skipper? —habló Francis.

—Horrible, esas chicas son de lo peor. No tendría que soportarlas tanto tiempo si no hubieran dañado el invento —miró hacia la izquierda—. Kowalski, informe de avance.

—No son noticias favorables, el invento está demasiado dañado, por más que intenté repararlo no da resultado. Tendré que crearlo de nuevo y demoraría meses, podría tardar incluso más de un año en terminarlo.

—¡Esto va de mal a peor! —dijo enojado.

—¿Han visto a Julien últimamente? —preguntó Francis—. Me parece extraño no verlo en la comisaría —dijo pensativo, recordando que el actor acostumbra pasar por la comisaría para saludar a sus compañeros.

—Hace más de dos semanas que no lo vemos —respondió Johnson.

—Skipper fue cruel con él —habló Manfredi—. La última vez que lo vimos fue a la casa de Skipper para dejar lo que quedó del invento que robó. Se le veía muy triste.

—¡¿Julien robó el invento?!

—Afirmativo —habló Kowalski.

—¿Y esta vez por qué?

—Lo hizo por una razón estúpida —dijo Skipper—.Como siempre lo hace.

—¿Por qué siempre soy el último en enterarse de las cosas?

—Quizás porque pasas mucho tiempo en tu laboratorio —dijo Johnson.

—Soy un hombre muy ocupado a quien le encanta la química —Francis se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué ocurrió entre Skipper y Julien?

—Julien quería el invento para saber qué pensaban las chicas sobre él ya que sus anteriores relaciones fueron un desastre y ellas lo querían solo por su fama o su dinero —explicó Johnson.

—Él decía que las mujeres no lo querían y estaba desesperado por usar el invento —dijo Kowalski sonando indiferente—. Después de enojar a un grupo de chicas y de que el artefacto sea dañado, Skipper se molestó y le dijo que las chicas interesadas deberían estar dementes como para poder soportar a alguien como él —tomó unos sorbos de café—. Ah, y que si Skipper fuera una chica, ni por todo el dinero saldría con él.

—Lo cual suena hipócrita ya que en la noche anterior Skipper había dicho lo contrario —comentó Manfredi. Skipper se palmeó la frente al escucharlo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, este es el lugar donde Manfredi y yo conocimos a Julien —dijo Johnson con una pose pensativa.

—Oh sí. ¿Cuántos años teníamos? ¿Nueve? ¿Diez años? Fue cuando Julien siguió a Skipper desde la escuela.

—En ese tiempo yo ya había conocido a Julien hace unos días —contó Kowalski—. Pero antes de eso Skipper constantemente se quejaba de un niño llamado Julien. Dijo que lamentablemente lo conoció al grabar un comercial, lo describió como alguien tonto, bullicioso e insoportable.

—Ese comercial fue demasiado humillante —dijo Skipper.

—Sí, debió haberlo sido —dijo Manfredi sonando comprensivo—. ¡Tengo el video del comercial en mi celular! ¡¿Quién quiere verlo?! —preguntó animadamente.

—¡Yo! —Francis alzó la mano.

—Oigan, no-... —Skipper quiso detenerlos, pero Manfredi ya se había levantado de su asiento para mostrarle el video a Francis—. Necesito nuevos amigos —murmuró.

—¿Él es Skipper? —Francis rió—. Parece una niña, aunque no ha cambiado mucho.

—¡Ya basta!

—Lo siento.

—Skipper ha estado más enojado desde que Julien dejó de visitarnos —dijo Manfredi—. Creo que está preocupado por él, nunca lo vimos tan triste.

—Es extraño que Julien últimamente no haya mostrado actividad en las redes sociales —comentó Johnson—. Creo que está vez si fue algo grave.

—Skipper, quizás deberías hablar con Julien —aconsejó Francis—. Ustedes son los mejores amigos, sería triste que todo termine por una simple discusión.

—¿Crees que él es mi mejor amigo? —dijo en un tono burlón.

—Intenté comunicarme con Julien, pero no responde las llamadas —habló Johnson.

—Debe estar muy triste, el comentario de Skipper fue innecesario —dijo Manfredi.

—Aunque Julien tenga a Maurice y a Mort, estoy de acuerdo con Francis —habló Kowalski—. Skipper, ustedes son amigos, deberías hablar con él.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Al fin nos dejó en paz.

—Podrías hacerlo porque es tu A. D. A. —dijo Francis y Skipper lo miró extrañado.

—Kowalski, descifra.

—¿Asociación de animales? —murmuró pensativo—. No lo creo. ¡Ah! Amigos del alma.

—¡Estás completamente loco! - exclamó Skipper. El forense lo miró con una expresión triste.

—Tú no, Kowalski —aclaró Skipper—. Él —señaló a Francis.

—Pero no puedes negar que tú y Julien parecen los mejores amigos —habló Johnson.

—Sí, ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos —dijo Manfredi.

—Y de calidad —agregó Kowalski con una pose pensativa. Francis hizo un ruido de afirmación.

—Cola anillada y yo no somos amigos, caso cerrado —sonrió—. Lo llamaré —sacó su celular y al levantar la mirada notó que sus amigos lo observaban sonrientes—. ¿Qué? Es extraño que no comparta nada en las redes sociales, ¿verdad? Podría estar en problemas.

—Un pingüino nunca abandona a su amiguito dramático —habló Manfredi entre risas.

—Descubrirás que el sarcasmo es más efectivo cuando dejes de reírte como una nenita de escuela —dijo Skipper serio mientras observaba la pantalla de su celular.

—Sí, señor.

—No puede ser —dejó el celular sobre la mesa—. No responde. Tengo muchos problemas ahora, está ese tal Reptil, las constantes desapariciones y las hermanas malvadas, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué les dicen pingüinos? —preguntó Francis.

—Julien empezó con ese apodo y luego se usó por nuestros compañeros de escuela y vecinos —explicó Johnson—. Una de las razones fue porque nos encanta el pescado y nos puso ese apodo el día en que participamos en una carrera. Bueno, íbamos a participar, no lo logramos. El único que es bueno corriendo es Skipper y como Kowalski estaba obsesionado con ganar quiso hacer trampa, intentó modificar nuestros pantalones para correr más rápido, pero-...

—Pero hubo una falla, los pantalones se hicieron más pequeños y terminamos caminando como escaldados —intervino Manfredi—. Desde niños teníamos nuestro propio uniforme, uno negro con blanco. Tú también lo viste cuando nos conocimos, ¿verdad?

—Sí lo vi —respondió Francis.

—La primera vez que Julien vio nuestro uniforme nos llamó monjas y luego por cómo caminamos gracias a lo ocurrido con los pantalones, sumándole el hecho de que constantemente comemos pescado, Julien nos llamó pingüinos. Él usa los dos apodos, pero generalmente nos llaman pingüinos.

—Entiendo —Francis notó que Kowalski estaba mirando hacia la mesa de al lado, donde se encontraba Doris con sus amigas—. Kowalski —llamó.

—Sí, acepto —murmuró aún distraído, pero volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a Manfredi y a Johnson reír—. ¿Qué-... ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Nada importante, solo hablábamos de nuestro apodo —informó Johnson.

—Ya veo... Uhm... Francis, ¿Sabes si Doris aún sale con-...

—Ya no, pero mi hermana ahora está en una nueva relación.

—Kowalski, ya basta con eso —habló Manfredi con una expresión aburrida.

—A Doris le agradas, pero no lo suficiente —dijo Skipper.

—Además, ¿cuántas veces te dijo que solo quiere ser tu amiga? —habló Johnson.

—Dieciséis y medio —bajó la mirada-. No escuché lo demás por mi llanto —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí —todos voltearon al escuchar una voz detrás de ellos.

—En realidad había una gran probabilidad ya que frecuentamos este sitio —respondió Kowalski.

—¿En serio? Bueno, no lo sabía.

—Vincent —Francis saludó animadamente al heterocromático—. ¿También acostumbras a comer aquí? —notó a la chica que estaba parada detrás del rubio—. Hola, Echo, no te había visto.

—Buenas noches, señor Francis.

—Es la primera vez que entramos aquí —dijo Vincent—. Echo y yo acabamos de hacer unas compras —mostró las bolsas que traía—. Como sabrán, dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de mi hermano, así que le haremos una fiesta sorpresa. Están invitados.

—Me gustaría ir, pero no estoy seguro de poder, tengo demasiado trabajo —habló Skipper.

—Yo tampoco estoy seguro de poder ir —dijo Kowalski.

—Yo tampoco creo poder ir —dijo Johnson.

—Yo sí iré, pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo —habló Manfredi—. Ya compré el regalo, estoy seguro que le gustara.

—Espero que no sea un gato como el año pasado. Gilbert estuvo muy asustado.

—Lo siento, me había olvidado de su fobia a los gatos.

—¿Y tú, Francis? Mi primo favorito sí asistirá a la fiesta, ¿verdad?

—Claro —respondió sonriente.

—Bien. Echo y yo ya nos vamos, adiós —dio media vuelta, cuando ambos estaban a unos pasos de la puerta se detuvo y volteó hacia el grupo—. Por favor, infórmenle a Marlene, Julien y a los demás que también están invitados, no tengo sus números como para comunicarme con ellos.

—Sí, está bien —dijo Kowalski.

—Gracias —Vincent y Echo salieron de la cafetería.

[...]

Estaba demasiado asustado, había cometido un gran error. Miró alrededor, observando a las personas inconscientes que estaban dentro de contenedores, aparatos médicos, tubos de ensayo y jeringas. Volteó rápidamente al escuchar que la puerta metálica fue abierta.

—¡Lo arruinaste! —gritó la chica de cabello castaño. El hombre retrocedió instintivamente, nunca la había visto tan enojada.

—L-lo lamento —tartamudeó—. En serio lo siento, fallé.

—¿Fallaste? ¡Tu error podría arruinarnos! ¡El jefe está furioso! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dejar que encontraran el cadáver?!

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho ¡Por favor, dame otra oportunidad! Me conoces desde hace años, confía en mí, ese error jamás se volverá a repetir —suplicó. La chica suspiró exasperadamente.

—Está bien —forzó una sonrisa.

—Gracias, ¡Muchas gracias! ¡No se arrepentirán! —dio media vuelta y agarró las cajas del estante—. Seguiré trabajand-... —no terminó su oración al recibir un disparo en la cabeza.

—Idiota —dijo luego de bajar el arma.


	4. Chapter 4

Skipper no había dormido lo suficiente desde hace días, se sentía demasiado frustrado por aquel caso sin resolver, la situación no mejoraba, llevaba más de dos semanas trabajando en esa casa y allí no encontraba ninguna pista sobre el caso y las personas seguían desapareciendo. 

Otra razón por la cual no había podido dormir es su preocupación por Julien. Ambos ya habían discutido varias veces anteriormente, pero Julien nunca se había dejado de comunicar durante tanto tiempo, como máximo se alejaba tres días. ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo? No pudo ser secuestrado, ¿verdad? No, definitivamente no pasó eso, sino Maurice hubiera ido a la comisaría y sus amigos le hubieran contado. ¿Entonces está enfermo? Porque no pudo haberle afectado tanto lo que le dijo, ¿cierto? No, Julien tiene muy alta su autoestima como para verse afectado por algo como eso. Aunque las veces anteriores que habían discutido era por algo simple como tener la música a un alto volumen, alguna broma pesada, tomar algo sin permiso o no dejarlos dormir y Skipper solo lo echaba de su casa o le recriminaba brevemente, pero esta vez fue diferente, Skipper habló de un tema delicado para Julien. Skipper había estado demasiado ocupado con su trabajo y no tuvo tiempo suficiente como para visitar al actor, pero al día siguiente vería la manera de tener al menos una hora libre para asegurarse de que esté bien. 

Por el momento Andrew es el único que se encuentra en la casa aparte de él, como aquel hombre al estar en la casa suele no moverse de la oficina, Skipper tuvo tiempo suficiente como para buscar en la mayoría de las habitaciones y no encontró nada sospechoso. Cuando Skipper estaba por el pasillo aprovechó la oportunidad al ver a unos metros que Andrew se dirigía a la sala, Skipper entró a la oficina y rápidamente rebuscó entre las cajas del estante. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —habló Andrew serio. 

—Estaba limpiando —respondió mientras se agachaba para recoger el adorno que se le cayó al asustarse por la repentina aparición. 

Notó que al adorno con forma de tejón se le había caído la base, sacó el objeto debajo del estante y al alzarla se dio cuenta que algo se había caído de la base, volvió a meter la mano debajo del estante y encontró una llave. Miró la base del adorno nuevamente y vio que tenía una pequeña puerta que se había roto al caer. ¿Qué abría esa llave? Le pareció extraño que esté tan escondida. 

Levantó la mirada encontrándose con la expresión enojada del dueño de la casa, Andrew se agachó y le arrebató la llave. 

—¡No deberías meterte en lo que no te incumbe! —gritó mirándole con odio. 

—Lo siento, solo me dio curiosidad la ubicación de esa llave. 

—¡¿Has venido a limpiar o a fisgonear?! —Andrew le agarró del brazo y le jaló bruscamente obligándolo a pararse—. ¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí! —le empujó hacia la salida—. ¡Limpia las otras habitaciones! —cerró la puerta. 

—Detesto a gran parte de esa familia —murmuró Skipper. Al menos ya sabe que hay algo que Andrew quiere ocultar. 

[...] 

Julien caminaba alejándose del edificio donde vive Marlene, al parecer su amiga aún no había regresado del trabajo, así que decidió dar un paseo durante unos minutos para luego volver esperando a que Marlene llegue. Julien le dijo a Clover que por ese día fuera su chófer, pero tuvo que bajarse del auto y avanzar por su cuenta unas cuadras porque la calle era muy estrecha y no estaba permitido que los vehículos pasen por allí. Él solo deseaba poder conversar con su amiga, no estaba de humor como para ser reconocido y firmar autógrafos, así que fue en un carro menos costoso, usó un sombrero verde y una bufanda gris para cubrirse el rostro. 

Es la primera vez que salió de la mansión desde el conflicto que tuvo con los pingüinos, él mismo se decía que estaba exagerando, que no debería estar así por lo que le dijo Skipper, pero aunque Julien es multimillonario su vida no es exactamente envidiable, ser una celebridad suele ser muy estresante, gracias a la entrevista que dio hace más un mes las personas creen que es un idiota y apesar de tener fans, también es muy criticado; su exnovia Karen, con la que duró más tiempo en una relación, terminó su noviazgo sin decirle alguna razón; la relación con sus padres no es la mejor ya que apenas los ve de vez en cuando y siempre fue así, su tío quiso matarlo cuando Julien era un niño, la mayoría de personas que le hablaban solo lo hacían por interés y lo ocurrido con Skipper fue lo que completó todo. Julien sabía que a veces actuaba de manera egoísta y que generalmente hacía enojar a los pingüinos, sobre todo a Skipper, se preguntó muchas veces si Skipper lo odiaba y lo que le dijo el pelinegro confirmaba sus sospechas. 

Mientras caminaba observó las casas de alrededor, el lugar es muy diferente en comparación a donde él vive. Algunas casas tenían paredes sin tarrajear y dos de los edificios tenían grafitis. Se detuvo cuando vio varias tiendas de ropa, unas frente a otras, aunque no era el tipo de tienda donde solía ir, Julien estuvo tentado a comprar al mirar las prendas de los maniquíes, pero decidió irse porque había muchas personas y tardaría demasiado en comprar algo. Siguió paseando y al avanzar solo unas cuadras más, encontró casas más pobres, en el camino solo se cruzó con dos personas, aquel lugar era muy silencioso. Anteriormente había ido varias veces al departamento donde vive Marlene, pero ese día fue la primera vez que decidió pasear llegando a conocer las tiendas, y aquel lugar de casas pobres, árboles y tierra. Al recordar que había tomado prestado el celular de Mort por haber dejado su propio celular en quién sabe donde hace unos días, puso sus audiculares en el artefacto y empezó a escuchar música. 

Suspiró al recordar que al día siguiente tendría que trabajar ya que su personaje tenía algunas apariciones en una serie, no podría pasear por mucho tiempo, máximo estaría allí quince minutos más, después hablaría brevemente con Marlene y luego se iría a descansar para dar una buena actuación al día siguiente. Empezó a tararear mientras bailaba sin darse cuenta que alguien se encontraba a pocos metros de él. 

—I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out —cantó cerrando los ojos, imaginándose en un escenario—. This is brave, this is bruised —bailó desplazándose hacia la izquierda, esquivando un golpe sin darse cuenta—. This is who I'm meant to be —dio una vuelta hacia la derecha, volviendo a esquivar otro golpe aún sin notar la presencia del otro—. This is me —saltó esquivando al sujeto que pensaba inmovilizarlo atrapándolo por las piernas. 

Julien abrió los ojos y se apartó inmediatamente al darse cuenta que después de saltar no había caído sobre la tierra, sino que había pisado algo, una cabeza. Luego de voltear para ver quién era, sintió pánico. 

—Tú —murmuró sin moverse, sentía su cuerpo paralizado por el miedo. 

El asesino que era conocido como "El Reptil" se levantó lentamente, un poco aturdido por el golpe en la cabeza. Julien retrocedió rápidamente cuando el Reptil lo atacó, el actor se sorprendió cuando su bufanda se quedó enganchada en las garras del asesino. ¿Cómo es que tenía garras? Julien había escuchado que había un caníbal con el rostro desfigurado y que tenía ciertas habilidades, pero no se esperaba aquello. 

Cuando salió de su asombro sintió un fuerte ardor en su mejilla, lo ignoró y corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras era perseguido por el asesino, el Reptil estaba a pocos metros de Julien, si seguía así el actor fácilmente sería alcanzado. Julien vio que el camino estaba siendo bloqueado por palos de madera y troncos que estaban cerca de los techos de unas casas, tomando en cuenta su agilidad trepó agarrándose de los troncos y palos con la esperanza de que eso le dé algo de tiempo para escapar, pero no esperaba que el asesino partiera los troncos con simples golpes, aún así Julien logró avanzar más rápido y ser perdido de vista al menos por unos segundos. Podía tomar dos caminos, el que estaba a su izquierda que era la salida de allí y estaría más cerca a su auto como para irse, y el camino de la derecha donde se veían más casas y no tenía idea de a dónde llegaría, Julien decidió tomar el camino de la derecha porque pensó que el asesino sospecharía e iría por el camino de la izquierda encontrándolo rápidamente y matándolo cuando ni siquiera estaba cerca de la salida. 

El Reptil corrió hacia la izquierda, pero luego de un par de minutos de no encontrarlo, regresó y tomó el otro camino mientras miraba a los lados, pasó ignorando un árbol sin notar que Julien estaba arriba observándolo. 

Julien suspiró aliviado cuando vio que el asesino se había alejado, pero decidió quedarse unos minutos más escondido ahí por si se lo encontraba en el camino. Luego de unos minutos escuchó a alguien gritar, Julien asustado bajó del árbol y corrió. Llegó a las tiendas, donde la calle estaba repleta de gente, el actor desesperado por irse empujó a algunas personas que se detenían a conversar y obstruían el camino. 

—¡Oiga! —le reclamó una señora. Julien la ignoró y siguió avanzando. 

—¿Ese no es Julien? —habló una de las chicas. 

—¿El actor? No lo creo. ¿Qué haría aquí? 

—¡Sí es él! ¡Julien. ¿Me firmaría un autógrafo?! —dijo la rubia. 

—¿Sé tomaría una foto conmigo? —preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño. 

Julien corrió nuevamente avanzando varias cuadras hasta llegar al auto. 

—¿Acaso a corrido una maratón? —preguntó Clover al notar que él estaba transpirando—. ¿Y su sombrero y bufanda? 

Julien sin apartar la vista de la ventana, se agarró la cabeza, dándose cuenta que se le había caído el sombrero, supuso que fue cuando huyó del asesino. 

—Arranca el auto —ordenó volteando hacia ella. 

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó preocupada al verle la herida —. ¿Alguien le cortó en el rostro? 

—¡Arranca el auto, ahora! ¡Vámonos! —gritó asustado. 

Clover obedeció sin volver a preguntar, Julien se agarró la mejilla, retirando su mano rápidamente por el dolor, se alarmó cuando vio sangre en sus dedos. Así que el asesino realmente lo había herido. ¿Cómo iba a trabajar al día siguiente así? Tendría que hacer una llamada y decir que algo le había ocurrido. 

Clover y Julien se mantuvieron en silencio durante media hora, hasta que Julien decidió que aún no quería ir a la mansión. 

—Llévame a la avenida Madison. 

[...] 

—¿Julien? —habló Kowalski extrañado, el malgache rara vez iba a visitarlo. 

—¡Es urgente! —lo agarró de los hombros, sacudiéndolo violentamente—. ¡Tienes que ayudarme! 

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Kowalski lo apartó y frunció él ceño, incómodo por el olor. 

—¡Necesito un doctor! 

—Soy médico forense —respondió Kowalski con una expresión aburrida. 

—¡Me estoy muriendo! —exclamó Julien dramáticamente. 

—Si es así en un momento sabremos por qué —sonrió—. Tienes una herida, no es algo grave. Pasa —se hizo a un lado para que Julien entrara al departamento. 

—¿Tienes algo que pueda ayudarme? ¿Algún invento? Tengo que actuar mañana. 

—Lamentablemente no, solo puedo limpiar tu herida —se acercó a Julien y observó mejor la mejilla—. Al menos no necesita sutura —se cubrió la nariz—. Pero primero bañarte, te dejaré ropa afuera del baño. 

Julien miró al rededor buscando el baño, la decoración del departamento había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que fue allí, ahora en la sala había una mesa de centro y un segundo sofá blanco, y una pequeña mesa marrón con dos sillas en la cocina, las paredes seguían siendo de color turquesa. Al fin encontró el baño, pero cuando se dirigía ahí, Kowalski lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo. 

—Ese no —lo soltó y al sentirse incómodo se rasco el cuello—. Uno de mis láseres se salió de control y... —por eso no le gustaba que las personas entraran a su departamento, constantemente sus inventos tenían algún error y los objetos o paredes terminaban dañados y no quería que los demás vieran eso—. Usa el baño que está en mi habitación —señaló a la única puerta que quedaba. 

Julien entró a la habitación por primera vez, las pocas veces que había ido al departamento se quedaba charlando en la sala o en la puerta. Se percató de las paredes cubiertas con papel plateado y del cubrecama con estampado de átomos, luego observó el estante y el escritorio que eran trasparentes, la decoración le pareció llamativa. Había una puerta blanca y una puerta metálica, por curiosidad abrió la puerta metálica dándose cuenta que se trataba de un pequeño laboratorio, le llamó la atención el contenedor grande que ocupaba la tercera parte del laboratorio, recordó que hace meses Kowalski había dicho de que quería crear algún ser viviente, se preguntó si debería preocuparse por eso, salió del laboratorio y entró al baño. Cuando terminó de bañarse encontró un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, Julien hizo una mueca, los pingüinos casi siempre usaban blanco y negro, rara vez los vio con otro color. Luego de que Julien se pusiera la ropa y guardara la suya en una bolsa, regresó a la sala y Kowalski sacó una caja blanca que tenía el signo más de color rojo, Julien lo miró sorprendido. 

—¿Qué? —habló Kowalski al notar la mirada del actor—. ¿No tienes un botiquín en casa? 

—No. 

—Pues deberías, uno nunca sabe cuándo lo puede necesitar —se sentó al lado de Julien y limpió parte de la la herida con alcohol. 

—¡Ay! —Julien se quejó debido al dolor y alejó su rostro. 

—¿Acaso quieres que se infecte? Debo limpiar la herida. 

—Bien —dejó que Kowalski le limpiara la herida mientras hacía muecas por el ardor. 

—Ya casi está listo —sacó la gasa—. ¿Cómo te hiciste ese corte en el rostro? —preguntó mientras cubría la herida. 

—Un asesino me atacó —Julien miró la expresión sorprendida de Kowalski—. Me encontré con ese tal Reptil, intentó matarme, pero logré escapar —sabía lo que él forense estaba por preguntar—. Fue hace casi dos horas, lejos de aquí.

—Terminé —guardó el botiquín. 

—Y Skipper... ¿Sigue molesto? 

—Últimamente está más enojado, pero no sé si es por el invento, por su trabajo o por ambos. 

—¿Te refieres al trabajo de sirviente? 

—Sí —respondió sin ser muy convincente—. A eso me refiero —dijo serio—. Su trabajo está siendo un poco estresante. 

—Sus jefes seguramente son unos cretinos. ¿Sabes en dónde trabaja exactamente? Siempre que le he preguntado cambió de tema. 

—No lo sé —se levantó del sofá—. Tengo trabajo que hacer, estoy muy ocupado. 

—Ah sí... ya me voy. 

Julien notó que Kowalski estuvo serio pocos segundos después de mencionar el invento. Así que ellos aún estaban molestos. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.


End file.
